


dear kwon soonyoung,

by svtobsession (mysecretfics)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen References, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretfics/pseuds/svtobsession
Summary: seventeen as dear evan hansen! story line is not mine !I will alter some premises to suit seventeen but the story line belongs to steven levenson! trigger warning : story revolves around anxiety, suicide, and peer pressure !kwon soonyoung is a high school senior that suffers from anxiety. he wants so much to fit into the social hierarchy and he gets what he wants in the tragedy of one of his classmates taking his own life. soonyoung gets everything he could ever hope for but he gets more tangled in his lies. he is faced with the decision of whether or not to keep up this fairytale or confess and lose the life he always hoped for.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	dear kwon soonyoung,

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I am new to ao3 but I have been writing on wattpad for a year :) please enjoy my work :)))

_"dear kwon soonyoung, today is going to be a great day and here's why :_

_... all you have to do is be yourself. "_

soonyoung looked at the screen of his laptop as he fumbled with his hands, the blinking curser mocking him. his fingers grazing over the blank, white cast that hugged his left wrist.

_\- and confident! don't forget to be confident. oh, and be interesting. that's important, too!_ he scratched the back of his neck as he began to dread his first day of his senior year in high school. his words rambled together [like] he forgot to take a breath before speaking, _be easy to talk to, soonyoung! approachable! be funny... and.... and don't talk too quiet... look cool_ \-- he ran his fingers through his hair quickly realizing the amount of sweat that gathered in his palms. in disgust he settle on keeping his hands in his pockets as he shrugged his shoulders -- _aha, cooool~~._ he looked in the mirror and saw something that was anything far from cool.

_but most importantly... be yourself. that's the most important thing. that's the big thing... be true to yourself. be yourself. today will be a good day. this is the start of a great year... the best year of high school. don't worry, soonyoung. what could possibly go wrong?_ soonyoung began to fill with anxiety as he remembered all the bad days.

_what could go wrong, soonyoung? really? what goes right? remember that one time after the talent show. you were waiting outside the theater doors to try to tell lee jihoon that he did good. that he was the best singer in the history of all bands -- but you were going to do it causally. CASUALLY. you were going to act like you didn't know his name. introduce yourself and say, "oh, what was your name? jihoom? it was jihoom? right?" then he'd say, "no, it's jihoon." then you'd say "oh, jihoon? i would've never known. i'm super busy with.... friends...." but that didn't even happen right, soonyoung? remember what happened? you stood outside before the talent show even ended which made your hands sweaty because you were nervous, then you got even more nervous so your hands got even more sweaty, so then you ran to the bathroom to run your hand under the dryer but what ended up happening was.... ...was...your hands were still sweaty..... they were just very warm now, too....._ soonyoung sighed in defeat.

was this really going to be the best year of high school? was it even going to be a good day?

"did you really not eat dinner last night, soons? seriously?" seungcheol walked into soonyoung's room making soonyoung immediately shut his laptop. he removed his convenience store vest and rubbed the tired away from his eyes. seungcheol was all soonyoung had left... he was the only person soonyoung ever had. once seungcheol turned 18 and left the orphanage he decided to get all the part time jobs he could. he saved up so that he would be able to rent an apartment for him and soonyoung when soonyoung turned 18 and could leave the orphanage, too. "i left you enough money to order delivery. you're old enough to order your own food now, soonyoung. you can even do it online~~ just punch in the website, use your new~~ laptop to its fullest, soon. that's why I got it for you..." seungcheol said trying to encourage his brother. "yeah... but... you still have to talk to the delivery boy when they bring you your food," soonyoung said, his eyes falling to his lap, "then it's just... awkward silence while he makes your change... you see what I mean?" seungcheol sighed, "i know, soons, but you gotta try. you can do it. can you try again tonight when i'm at work?" "i'll try..." "great! that's all I ask, soonyoung. you promised you'd work on it okay?" seungcheol rested his hand on soonyoung's shoulder, "have you been working on the letters to yourself, too? you told the doc that you'd be working on them. they're going to help you, soons--" "yeah! I just started it," soonyoung interrupted as he began stuffing his laptop into his backpack, "i'll finish it at school. I promise." seungcheol flashed him a smile, "i'm proud of you, bro. don't forget about your appointment with the doctor after school, okay? he'll be happy to see that letter of yours."

"yeah..." was the only response he got. all he saw was the shorter's back as he walked out the door.

soonyoung breathed in looking at the sky.

_dear kwon soonyoung,_

_today's going to be a great day...._


End file.
